


Sostegno inaspettato

by Fiamma_Drakon



Series: Le (erotiche) avventure di Gathra e Kilgore [11]
Category: Warcraft - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Het, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-03-09 01:16:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13470627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiamma_Drakon/pseuds/Fiamma_Drakon
Summary: Prese la bottiglia, strappò il tappo di sughero coi denti e si attaccò al contenitore, tracannando d’un fiato quasi metà del contenuto.«Te l’ho già detto, non lo attaccherò ancora...» spiegò lo stregone con un sospiro rassegnato dopo aver bevuto quasi mezza bottiglia in un sol colpo «… ma devono farsi le moine proprio davanti a me?!».





	Sostegno inaspettato

**Author's Note:**

> **Pairing:** Gathra (OC!Strega)/Kilgore (OC!Sciamano)  
>  Scritta per il prompt _Il tuo conforto_ (Crostata al Caffè) per la [Pasticceria del Buonumore](http://www.landedifandom.net/notte-bianca-26-pasticceria-del-buonumore/) della Notte Bianca 26 @ [Lande Di Fandom](http://www.landedifandom.net/).  
>  Ambientata durante l'espansione "Legion".  
>  **Wordcount:** 6104 (FiumiDiParole)

Il teletrasporto localizzato al Conservatorio dell’Arcano vibrò di energia e un fascio di luce proveniente dall’alto ne illuminò il centro. Durò pochi istanti e quando cessò erano comparse due persone sulla piattaforma.  
«Finalmente a terra… la Vindicaar non fa per me» esclamò Kilgore, svicolando oltre i bordi rialzati della piattaforma con un po’ di fatica a causa della stazza. Nel suo tono di voce c’era chiaramente sollievo, sensazione che si rintracciava anche nei suoi movimenti. Adesso sembrava molto più sicuro nel muoversi.  
«Penso tu sia l’unico Orco di Azeroth ad avere paura di una nave volante» intervenne in tono sarcastico Gathra, l’Orchessa con cui Kilgore faceva coppia fissa ormai da tempo «Mi sarebbe piaciuto vederti quando sei dovuto andare a Nordania con lo zeppelin, sai? Sei rimasto in un angolino a tremare come una foglia?» lo incalzò con un lieve sogghigno canzonatorio ad incurvarle le labbra attorno alle minute zanne.  
Kilgore abbassò lo sguardo, a disagio. La sua espressione contrita e quasi timida era in netto contrasto con l’impressione di potenza e minacciosità data dalla sua armatura, con le articolazioni protette da placche ossee puntute e corredata pure dalla metà superiore di un grosso teschio di drago sulla spalla destra.  
«Non mi piacciono le macchine volanti» disse semplicemente. Non era questione di soffrire o meno di vertigini, dato che non aveva problemi a volare con la sua cavalcatura da Chiaroveggente o con altre, il problema era proprio il suo sentirsi a disagio su congegni meccanici volanti.  
Premette leggermente i grossi stivali di maglia sulla morbida erba giallo-arancio di Mac’aree, inspirando a fondo l’aria fresca. Il tanfo di zolfo tipico delle zone infestate dai demoni lì era molto minore rispetto a quello che ammorbava l’aria delle Distese degli Antoran o su Krokuun, anche se era comunque presente in sottofondo. Il cielo era più limpido e chiaro e c’era una vaga parvenza di esotico nell’ambiente circostante che a Kilgore - abituato a stare a contatto con la natura e gli elementi - personalmente piaceva molto.  
«Oh, be’... in fondo così sei ancora più manipolabile...» l’Orchessa al suo fianco gli si accostò e si strinse con ambedue le braccia al suo grosso braccio muscoloso e ricoperto di strisce di tessuto morbido e peloso. Nella sua voce c’erano insieme tenerezza e bieca pianificazione, ma Kilgore non se ne curò minimamente: ormai si era abituato all’eccentrico bipolarismo di Gathra e a lui andava bene esattamente così com’era.  
Quel romantico momento tra i due Orchi venne bruscamente interrotto da una sgraziata e gracchiante voce proveniente da un punto poco più in alto di loro, all’immediata destra dell’Orchessa: «Ah, casa dolce casa...».  
A parlare era stata la testa di Draenei fluttuante che altro non era se non l’arma-artefatto di Gathra, il Teschio dei Man’ari - i primi stregoni Eredar che iniziarono a prendere dimestichezza con le evocazioni di demoni dalla Distorsione Fatua per asservirli ai loro scopi.  
La proprietaria si staccò prontamente dal braccio del suo compagno - con sommo dispiacere di quest’ultimo - per scoccare alla testa un’occhiataccia.  
«Dannazione, Thalkiel chiudi il becco! O vuoi che ti rimpiazzi con lo Scettro di Sargeras?» brontolò infastidita, gettandosi poi un’occhiata intorno «Questo posto è uno schifo, non sembra nemmeno di essere su Argus! Come fai a chiamarla “casa dolce casa”?».  
La testa di Thalkiel emise uno sbuffo stizzito e tacque. Kilgore ne approfittò per intervenire e placare il suo malumore: «Calmati, Gathra… le Missioni Mondiali vanno fatte anche qui dopotutto, specialmente quelle per aumentare la reputazione con i Redentori di Argus...».  
L’Orchessa gli diede una gomitata nel fianco, irritata.  
«Sei tu che vuoi farle qui! Non abbiamo ancora finito con quelle su Krokuun, questa è solo una scusa per stare in questo postaccio pieno di erba e piante colorate… e vive… e senza Vile!» ringhiò rabbiosa, e stavolta tirò un ceffone a mano aperta in faccia all’Orco.  
Quest’ultimo emise un grugnito di dolore e si accarezzò la guancia dolente.  
«Per favore… abbiamo passato tre giorni a girare Krokuun e le Distese degli Antoran… ti prego, Gathra...» rispose lui in tono supplichevole.  
La strega lo guardò con espressione decisamente più luminosa. Incurvò le labbra in un sorrisetto poco gentile e disse: «Sai fare meglio di così… _schiavetto_ ».  
Kilgore la fissò con aria imbarazzata quando si rivolse a lui con quell’appellativo che di solito utilizzavano solo in privato, durante il sesso. Anche se gli piaceva molto essere comandato a bacchetta da lei e accontentarla in ogni suo più osceno e perverso capriccio, non voleva che si sapesse in giro che lui, il Chiaroveggente Kilgore, il nuovo proprietario del famoso Martelfato, in realtà adorava ricoprire il ruolo del sottomesso.  
L’Orco la guardò con aria timida, i grandi occhi azzurri che la fissavano con umiltà e timore reverenziale, poi con un fil di voce - Gathra trovava tenero e ridicolo ogni suo tentativo di parlare in tono sommesso con il suo profondo timbro vocale - le chiese: «Ti prego… _padrona_ … rimaniamo a fare le missioni mondiali qui a Mac’aree… per favore, farò qualsiasi cosa per te...».  
«In ginocchio» puntualizzò la femmina, intrecciando le braccia sul torace mezzo nudo, coperto solo dai simboli violacei che costituivano la metà superiore della sua tunica.  
Kilgore si mise goffamente su un ginocchio, nonostante i suoi calzoni protetti con placche ossee sul lato anteriore non fossero adatti ad una posizione simile.  
Alzò lo sguardo verso la sua compagna e pose di nuovo la sua richiesta. A quel punto Gathra sorrise compiaciuta e disse: «Davvero faresti qualsiasi cosa?».  
«Sì… qualsiasi, come sempre» Kilgore annuì.  
«Allora voglio fare un picnic quando abbiamo finito qui» disse «… e mi piacerebbe che quei due smettessero di seguirci» aggiunse, indicando alle sue spalle.  
L’Orco sciamano si sporse oltre di lei a guardare chi stesse indicando. Rimase a bocca aperta a fissare i due Orchi cui si stava chiaramente riferendo: Rehgar Earthfury e Ritssyn Flamescowl, compressi all’interno del teletrasporto e fermi a guardarli. Rehgar stava chiaramente fremendo di rabbia - Kilgore lo conosceva abbastanza per poterlo dire con certezza - e Ritssyn… be’, lo stregone pareva più sorpreso che altro.  
Kilgore non si era minimamente accorto del loro arrivo e si affrettò a rialzarsi, pulendosi le ginocchia. Si sentiva così a disagio all’idea che tra tutti i membri della sua Enclave fosse stato proprio Rehgar a coglierlo in un frangente così intimo e privato, l’unico tra tutti che sarebbe stato capace di andare a sbandierarlo al primo sciamano di passaggio. Avrebbe dovuto parlargli e trovare la maniera di mettere a tacere la sua lingua lunga.  
«Ehm… ci daranno una mano, come sempre… no?» chiese alla sua partner «Se dobbiamo andare ad abbattere dei demoni o delle creature corrotte ci serve tutto l’aiuto possibile» aggiunse.  
Gathra strinse le labbra in una specie di broncio, poi disse: «… sì, hai ragione. Il mio Metaxios non può difenderci in eterno...».  
Ciò detto si prodigò nell’evocazione del suo Signore del Vuoto - Metaxios appunto - che comparve al suo fianco lamentando con voce cupa ed echeggiante: «Non mi piace questo posto...», ma nessuno si curò delle sue proteste.  
«E per quanto riguarda il picnic?» insistette la strega.  
Kilgore le sorrise un po’ impacciato prima di replicare: «Possiamo farlo. Ho un sacco di carne e di pesce da poter cucinare, a tuo piacimento...».  
Gathra gli strinse il collo con le braccia, poi lo baciò sulle labbra, cogliendo di sorpresa non solo i due spettatori ma anche lo stesso Kilgore. L’Orco si riprese poco dopo e rispose con trasporto al contatto.  
Ritssyn ringhiò a mezza voce e si mise in posizione per lanciare un incantesimo offensivo. Era troppo per lui da tollerare: quel maledetto Chiaroveggente non era l’Orco adatto ad una strega come Gathra. Sicuramente avrebbe avuto molto di più in comune con un Orco che aveva scelto la via del potere oscuro come lei… come lui.  
Se solo avesse saputo prima che l’uscita di quel giorno su Argus sarebbe stata “in compagnia”, avrebbe chiesto di poter andare in missione come gli altri membri del Concilio della Mietitura Oscura e avrebbe lasciato il posto di alleato combattente a qualcun altro, Kanrethad per esempio. Qualcuno che non nutriva tutto l’odio represso, il rancore e _l’invidia_ che aveva lui nei confronti del capo dell’Enclave degli sciamani.  
«Ora brucerai…!» mormorò mentre si accingeva ad attaccare lo sciamano; tuttavia, l’Orco che si trovava di fianco a lui lo spinse brutalmente a terra con un verso animalesco e i due finirono col rotolare a terra, nell’erba, cercando di atterrarsi a vicenda.  
Il rumore del litigio attirò l’attenzione della coppietta, che si separò prontamente per intervenire e allontanarli prima che potessero causarsi dei danni seri.  
«Rehgar, che ti prende? Andiamo smettila!» Kilgore rimproverò il suo accompagnatore dopo essere riuscito faticosamente a sollevarlo come un padre avrebbe fatto col figlio capriccioso. Gathra fu molto meno delicata: senza neppure alzare Ritssyn, gli diede un forte calcio in faccia, colpendolo in pieno sul naso.  
«Dannazione, Ritssyn! Non ti ho portato con me per farti azzuffare con gli sciamani!» sbraitò rabbiosa sotto lo sguardo attonito di Kilgore e Rehgar.  
Ritssyn cercò di proteggersi il naso - dal quale stava perdendo copiosamente sangue - con le grosse braccia, ma Gathra trovò la maniera di oltrepassare quella debole difesa per infierire ulteriormente. Il sangue spruzzò a fiotti dalle sue narici, imbrattandogli le maniche della tunica.  
Era una scena orribile e pietosa. Persino Rehgar, che non aveva molta simpatia per gli stregoni in generale e in special modo per quello specifico stregone, trovava che non fosse giusto accanirsi così tanto, neanche sapendo che aveva cercato di attaccare il suo Chiaroveggente.  
La strega riprese: «Se oserai disobbedire di nuovo lascerò a Thoonym la piena libertà di scegliere con quale parte di te riempirsi la pancia, chiaro?! E sai bene che il mio Vilsegugio è a dieta da mesi!».  
La cosa che sorprese maggiormente i due sciamani fu come Flamescowl rimase a terra a farsi vessare da lei. Era un Orco, la sua corporatura era massiccia come quella di Rehgar o Kilgore nonostante si dilettasse con la magia Vile. Avrebbe potuto quantomeno rialzarsi e fronteggiarla.  
Dopo alcuni minuti, Kilgore si decise ad intervenire: arrivò alle spalle di Gathra e la afferrò gentilmente per i fianchi, piegandosi a baciarle il lato del collo. Si vergognava un po’ a farlo così in pubblico, però disse: «Padrona… non vorrai divertirti solo con lui… vero?».  
Gathra piegò il capo di lato, emettendo un debole verso di piacere.  
«Kilgore… che stai fa-ah! N-non dietro l’orecchio-ohw… oh, pure la lingua?» fece una breve pausa, che rese l’intera scena - se possibile - ancora più perversa «Sei uno schiavetto voglioso, mh?» ridacchiò in maniera molto maliziosa.  
Per quanto stesse cuocendo nella sua stessa vergogna, Kilgore le rispose: «Molto, mia padrona…».  
Stava cercando di suonare convincente il più possibile, anche se lui stesso riusciva a sentire quanto in realtà suonasse esitante e imbarazzato.  
L’Orchessa parve riprendersi subito dopo le sue ultime parole: si allontanò da lui e si girò per metà, dandogli un ceffone sulla guancia nonostante avesse l’elmo a proteggergli i lati del viso.  
La reazione colse alla sprovvista Rehgar - l’unico ancora lasciato fuori dalla faccenda - e gli fece temere che adesso fosse il turno del Chiaroveggente di essere picchiato.  
«Be’, dovrai aspettare. Abbiamo del lavoro da fare» decretò la strega semplicemente, allontanandosi di qualche metro per poi evocare la sua cavalcatura - un destriero demoniaco di un bel viola intenso.  
Kilgore non ribatté né si difese. Si apprestò a raggiungerla e a tramutarsi in Lupo Spettrale per seguirla.  
«Andiamo, voi due!» sbraitò la strega subito dopo, rivolgendosi a Rehgar e Ritssyn; dopodiché partì al galoppo alla volta dei Giardini di Arinor.  
Kilgore la seguì con uno scarto di pochi secondi, lasciando gli altri due Orchi indietro.  
Rehgar fissò lo stregone, leggermente disorientato, non sapendo bene come comportarsi. Fortunatamente Ritssyn gli venne incontro: «Adesso sarai contento, vecchio lupo spelacchiato».  
Parlò con voce molto nasale e si mise seduto da solo, malamente. Anche se Gathra si era sfogata sulla sua faccia, sembrava che ne avesse sofferto in toto il suo corpo. Si tappò con una smorfia una narice e soffiò fuori dall’altra un grumetto di sangue con un grugnito di dolore.  
Tra i due non correva buon sangue dopo il loro primo spiacevole incontro avvenuto sulle Isole Disperse, però era anche vero che Rehgar non era così crudele da auspicare all’altro una tortura come quella che aveva appena subito.  
«Te la sei cercata. Non azzardarti più a cercare di aggredire il Chiaroveggente, intesi? La prossima volta potrei pensare di squarciarti la gola a morsi...» minacciò Earthfury, tendendogli la mano per aiutarlo ad alzarsi.  
Flamescowl la ignorò bellamente e si mise in piedi da solo, seppur con fatica. Evocò la sua cavalcatura e partì all’inseguimento della coppietta.  
«Stregoni… non capirò mai cosa ci trovano di così bello nel soffrire...» brontolò lo sciamano prima di tramutarsi in Lupo Spettrale e andare a sua volta dietro agli altri.

Le ore successive trascorsero piuttosto in fretta mentre Gathra e Kilgore - con relativi seguaci - giravano per Mac’aree abbattendo demoni di rilievo e completando missioni per farsi amici i Krokul della resistenza.  
Rehgar e Ritssyn rimasero un po’ in disparte durante l’intero viaggio attraverso la regione. Le condizioni della faccia dello stregone non parevano migliorare, anche se nessuno sembrava fare caso al suo naso molto probabilmente rotto a parte Rehgar, fatto del quale si sorprese persino lui medesimo. Pur non nutrendo una gran simpatia per Flamescowl, in quel momento gli sarebbe piaciuto aver intrapreso una specializzazione diversa da quella che aveva ed essere divenuto uno Sciamano Rigenerazione come Nobundo. Sarebbe stato di sicuro più utile in quella circostanza.  
 _«Ma perché dovrei preoccuparmene io? È colpa di quella strega se è ridotto così...»_ ponderò tra sé l’Orco, cercando di allontanare da sé la spiacevole sensazione di colpevolezza _«Dovrebbe essere lei a curarlo...»_.  
Quel tipo di pensieri occupò la mente di Earthfury fino a che, dopo aver sfoltito i ranghi della Guardia dell’Ombra intorno al Seggio del Triumvirato, Gathra non manifestò i primi segni della fame. Il suo stomaco brontolò così forte che tutti e tre gli altri membri del gruppo lo udirono, anche se nessuno in un primo momento osò fare alcun commento. Fu solo dopo il secondo brontolio che Kilgore ebbe il coraggio di dire: «Penso che sia meglio fermarci a mangiare...».  
Gathra gli lanciò un’occhiata compiaciuta, si avvicinò a lui e gli grattò con le unghie leggermente acuminate sotto il mento, come si potrebbe fare con un animaletto domestico che era stato particolarmente ubbidiente.  
«Bravo il mio schiavetto. Sistemiamoci qui nei paraggi e prepara da mangiare» esclamò, risalendo in sella al suo destriero demoniaco.  
«Aspetta» Kilgore le tirò leggermente la gonna del vestito per attirare la sua attenzione.  
«Cosa c’è?» domandò la sua compagna.  
«Una Gloria Astrale» lo sciamano indicò un piccolo pezzo di prato che non era stato inghiottito dal Vuoto dilagante attorno al Seggio del Triumvirato.  
Sia lui sia Gathra praticavano entrambi Erbalismo e la Gloria Astrale li interessava per scopi diversi - Gathra era un’alchimista e Kilgore un runografo - e ovviamente essendoci un solo fiore questo poteva essere colto da una sola persona.  
L’Orchessa mosse una mano con aria di sufficienza.  
«Prendila pure te, non ci tengo a parlare con quei fiori più del necessario… e non sono nemmeno incrostati di Vile…» disse.  
L’Orco annuì e si avvicinò al fiore. Rehgar e Ritssyn seguivano la scena a distanza. Il primo si avvicinò al Chiaroveggente e domandò: «Serve un aiuto?».  
«Devo solo raccogliere un fiore...» Kilgore lo rassicurò subito, facendogli cenno di rimanere a distanza. Si inginocchiò e cominciò a sussurrare al fiore parole rasserenanti circa le sue intenzioni. Era quasi imbarazzante, eppure Kilgore assolse al compito con una serietà impareggiabile e la Gloria Astrale lo “ricompensò” lasciandosi raccogliere.  
«Ci mancavano soltanto i fiori da coccolare...» borbottò la strega «Ora andiamo».  
«Sì, andiamo. Spero che il menù che ho pensato per il pranzo ti piaccia» le disse Kilgore, accennando un sorriso prima di tramutarsi in Lupo Spettrale per l’ennesima volta.  
«Vedremo» la strega pareva soddisfatta dalla sua risposta. E ripartirono alla ricerca di un angolo tranquillo dove sistemarsi, con gli accompagnatori al seguito.  
Ritssyn fremeva dalla voglia di ridurlo in cenere per come era riuscito facilmente a rendere felice la Signora del Fatuo. Lui doveva spaccarsi la schiena in Enclave ogni giorno per riuscire ad avere un minimo di apprezzamento e spesso e volentieri non riceveva altro che nuovi ordini. Gathra non lo degnava neanche della metà delle attenzioni che invece regalava a quello sciamano, e lui a differenza del Chiaroveggente si prestava senza nessuna esitazione come cavia per testare ogni intruglio alchemico che l’Orchessa produceva senza mai lamentarsi per gli effetti collaterali che sovente si era trovato ad affrontare.  
Era frustrante essere ignorato in maniera così clamorosa quando a qualunque altro membro del Concilio della Mietitura Oscura risultava palese il tipo di interesse che nutriva nei confronti della Prima del Concilio.  
Il “lupo spelacchiato” procedeva vicino a lui, senza degnarlo della minima attenzione. Probabilmente persino lui nella sua bruta stupidità di era accorto del fatto che a lui piaceva Gathra, anche se non aveva ancora iniziato a deriderlo per questo.  
In realtà aveva apprezzato il suo interessamento nei suoi confronti per quello che era accaduto alcune ore prima, anche se non glielo avrebbe mai detto apertamente. Non era nelle sue corde abbassarsi a ringraziare qualcuno come Rehgar per l’aiuto fornitogli.  
Continuarono a muoversi per una mezz’ora, attraversando la zona a sud dell’Incursione della Guardia dell’Ombra, spingendosi fino ad una piccola zona pianeggiante ancora ricoperta d’erba appena fuori le Fosse Ombrose.  
C’erano delle Panthara Mantombroso che pattugliavano i margini della zona, ma non parevano intenzionate a creare problemi finché non ci si avvicinava troppo a loro. D’altro canto, ogni zona di Argus era potenzialmente piena di pericoli, quindi non c’erano molte alternative a quella che non fosse mangiare vicino ad un Dislocatore o addirittura a bordo della Vindicaar.  
«Direi che possiamo fermarci qui» propose il Chiaroveggente, tornando alle sue sembianze naturali. Per Gathra era ancora così strano e nuovo vederlo mutare forma da Orco a Lupo Spettrale e viceversa. Dubitava di riuscire ad abituarcisi.  
L’Orchessa smontò dal suo destriero, che scomparve subito dopo, e si sedette sul prato.  
«Cosa cucini di buono?» domandò curiosa.  
Rehgar e Ritssyn si erano avvicinati silenziosamente, desiderosi quanto i rispettivi capi di Enclave di mettere qualcosa sotto i denti e anche - in quel particolare momento - di sapere cosa ci sarebbe stato nel menù.  
«Saranno porzioni abbondanti spero» si intromise Earthfury senza alcun tatto, guadagnandosi un’occhiataccia da parte della Prima del Concilio della Mietitura Oscura. Ritssyn per un istante temette che venisse schiacciato sotto la caduta di un Infernale evocato appositamente da Gathra per toglierlo di mezzo.  
Il Chiaroveggente invece non si scompose per niente e replicò: «Visto che non siamo solo io e Gathra ad avere un bell’appetito, penso sia il caso di cucinare qualcosa di vario. Costolette di Faglia e Stinco Sale e Pepe come portate principali, Branchiaverde Fritto come antipasto e da bere Spumante di Faronaar».  
Gli occhi azzurri di Kilgore scintillavano d’emozione ogni volta che aveva l’opportunità di mettere a frutto le sue abilità di cuoco. Gathra adorava vederlo così innocentemente eccitato all’idea di intrattenerla con piatti prelibati: faceva parte di quel lato tenero del carattere dello sciamano che la faceva impazzire.  
«Ti piace?» chiese alla sua metà con tono speranzoso.  
Gathra incurvò le labbra in un sorriso dolce e fece per rispondere ma Rehgar si intromise di nuovo, spezzando il momento. Con la sua sgraziata e profonda voce maschile, ruggì: «Oh, sì! _Adoro_ il pesce fritto!».  
Stavolta ad esplodere non fu Gathra, come era logico supporre per il suo temperamento violento, bensì Kilgore. Dalle dita dell’Orco scaturì un Dardo Fulminante che crepitò verso Earthfury, colpendolo in pieno sul torace nudo e scaraventandolo gambe all’aria all’indietro. Tutti gli altri rimasero stupiti di fronte allo spettacolo e la vittima lanciò un mezzo grido di dolore e sorpresa.  
«Orchetto?» chiese Gathra meravigliata.  
«Non sono riuscito a trattenermi… ehm...» l’Orco rispose con un certo imbarazzo «Mi metto a cucinare» e si allontanò lesto per predisporre il falò per cuocere gli ingredienti.  
La strega gli si accostò mentre Ritssyn si dedicava al suo compare, il quale si stava mettendo seduto sul prato. Era incredulo e frustrato e lui meglio di chiunque altro nei paraggi poteva capire il suo stato d’animo.  
«Non ci posso credere! Mi ha aggredito!» ringhiò con furia.  
«Sono contento che ora tu sappia come ci si sente» Ritssyn sghignazzò a mezza voce «È brutto, vero?».  
Rehgar emise un verso simile a quello di una bestia ferita, poi curvò sconfitto le ampie spalle e disse: «Sì… hai ragione».  
Ritssyn lo guardò sbigottito: «Come?». Non riusciva a credere alle sue orecchie. Possibile che quello scorbutico vecchio sciamano gli stesse davvero dando ragione…?  
Il suo interlocutore sbuffò rumorosamente.  
«Non fare il finto stupido, hai capito benissimo!» brontolò «Hai ragione, d’accordo?! Non sei ancora soddisfatto?».  
Ritssyn stava per rispondergli nella più ovvia delle maniere quando si rese conto che effettivamente non era così divertente come si era immaginato. Pensava che avrebbe provato molta più soddisfazione nel vederlo in difficoltà, invece in quel momento si sentiva stranamente vicino a lui, come se fosse un compagno con un rapporto più profondo.  
«Lascia stare, ho capito» borbottò, sedendosi accanto a lui a gambe incrociate «Che ne dici di una tregua?» propose Ritssyn, offrendogli la mano.  
Rehgar la fissò per qualche secondo come se non credesse ai propri occhi, poi si decise a stringerla.  
«Spero non sia uno scherzo» disse a mezza voce.  
«Sono stanco e affamato, non ho voglia di litigare ancora con te...» spiegò Ritssyn «Sei libero di non crederci, io non farò più niente contro di te o il tuo Chiaroveggente. È evidentemente una partita che non posso vincere» lo stregone sospirò pesantemente con fare rassegnato.  
«Certo che no! Il Chiaroveggente è perfetto!» esclamò Rehgar «Non capirò mai che ci trovate di così bello in quell’Orchessa...».  
«Gathra è una strega perfetta» ribatté a tono Flamescowl «E il tuo Chiaroveggente è fortunato ad aver attirato la sua attenzione».  
Rehgar scosse il capo leggermente. Fece per rispondere ancora ma i loro stomaci misero a tacere i loro battibecchi brontolando a volume decisamente alto.  
«Bah… sto morendo di fame» mormorò Earthfury «Spero che il pranzo sia pronto in fretta...» aggiunse, stendendosi supino sul prato.  
Lo stregone si era voltato in parte per guardare la coppietta, trovando contro ogni sua aspettativa la Signora del Fatuo appollaiata su una ampia spalla del Chiaroveggente, chiaramente interessata alla sua cucina.  
Il suo sangue ribollì di rabbia e gli occorse tutto il suo autocontrollo per non tentare un nuovo assalto. Decise di stendersi a sua volta, vicino a Rehgar, per evitare di assistere oltre a quello spettacolo così snervante.  
«Cucina un sacco di roba, sai?» gli fece presente Ritssyn quasi casualmente «Probabilmente ci vorrà un po’...».  
Più in là, Gathra e Kilgore stavano confabulando a bassa voce, determinati ad avere un po’ di privacy nonostante gli accompagnatori.  
«La tua reazione di poco prima è stata… fantastica» Gathra stava giocando contenta con una delle lunghe trecce di capelli neri che fuoriuscivano da sotto l’elmo del suo compagno, il quale era invece impegnato ad assicurarsi che i Persici Branchiaverde che aveva appena finito di pulire dalle scaglie e dalle lische rosolassero a dovere nel letto di Burro di Musken che aveva predisposto in padella.  
In realtà a Kilgore dispiaceva di essersi comportato così male con Rehgar - che di fatto non gli aveva mai fatto alcun torto - e voleva trovare una maniera per farsi perdonare. Probabilmente non sarebbe stato troppo difficile, specialmente visto che lui era il nuovo capo del Circolo della Terra, però voleva comunque impegnarsi per riuscirci.  
«Davvero…?» l’Orco non voleva darle nuove ragioni per arrabbiarsi, per cui si fermò un momento per calibrare le parole successive «Sono… ehm… contento, ma ho solo agito d’impulso… la sua intromissione mi ha infastidito...» cercò di giustificarsi.  
Gathra gli cinse il collo robusto con le mani e Kilgore sentì le sue tette premute piacevolmente contro la sua nuca.  
«Non devi scusarti per i tuoi istinti violenti. Sei un Orco dopotutto!» esclamò la strega, stringendolo leggermente «E sei così sexy quando cerchi di fare il cattivo!».  
La presa di lei si allentò e le sue braccia scesero più in basso, andando ad appoggiarsi sulla spalla sinistra, laddove il paraspalle era solo una placca metallica dorata sulla quale correva un ologramma rosso di antiche rune Vrykul. Gathra si sporse verso il punto in cui al di sotto dell’elmo si trovava l’orecchio del suo partner e sussurrò: «… anche perché se non avessi fatto qualcosa te per zittirlo ci avrei pensato io».  
In quel preciso istante Kilgore benedisse in silenzio gli Antenati per quello che aveva fatto. Rehgar ne aveva sicuramente sofferto, ma di sicuro mai quanto avrebbe potuto se fosse stata Gathra a rimetterlo in riga.  
«Sono felice di averti… _compiaciuta_ » replicò un po’ nervoso l’Orco, girando i tranci di pesce perché cuocessero da ambo i lati. La cottura procedeva bene, perché nel giro di poco cominciò a spandersi nell’aria un ottimo aroma.  
«E sono _sicura_ che continuerai a farlo…» soggiunse l’Orchessa, sedendosi accanto a lui.  
Rimase ad osservarlo per tutto il tempo, senza mai staccargli gli occhi di dosso mentre Kilgore procedeva con la preparazione del pranzo. Non si offrì mai di aiutarlo, neanche quando era palese che gli occorresse una mano - per esempio per riuscire ad aggiungere agli Stinchi Magri il Pepe Dalapeño senza rischiare di ustionarsi le dita per l’olio che sfrigolava - ma gli rimase sempre accanto.  
Pur essendo un cuoco di una certa esperienza, la preparazione di una quantità di cibo tale da soddisfare l’appetito di quattro Orchi richiese a Kilgore un bel po’ di tempo, più di quanto inizialmente preventivato.  
Rehgar e Ritssyn non osarono avvicinarsi per tutto il tempo, nonostante il profumo di carne sempre più forte nell’aria. Entrambi avevano appetito e i loro stomaci si lamentarono con fin troppa frequenza. Evitarono di protestare per la lunga attesa, onde evitare di scatenare di nuovo l’ira di uno dei due capi di Enclave.  
Solo dopo un notevole lasso di tempo si udì esclamare la fatidica formula: «Il pranzo è pronto!».  
«Finalmente…!» mormorò Ritssyn, mettendosi seduto sul prato.  
Rehgar sonnecchiava vicino a lui e, contro ogni più rosea previsione dello stregone, respirava piano e senza russare. Non ci aveva messo molto a prender sonno, il che poteva significare che l’attesa del cibo lo stava annoiando o che - più probabile - girare per Mac’aree abbattendo bersagli importanti lo aveva sfinito. In effetti anche Ritssyn cominciava a sentirsi stanco, ma era ben lungi dal desiderare di dormire in un posto del genere.  
Diede un colpetto nel fianco nudo dello sciamano disteso accanto a lui. Quest’ultimo si svegliò subito, raddrizzandosi di scatto e guardandosi intorno con espressione leggermente confusa.  
«Che c’è?» domandò con voce impastata di sonno «Dobbiamo andare… di già?».  
«In verità… no» esclamò Ritssyn in tono leggermente spazientito.  
«Ha ragione lui» intervenne con una certa allegria un’altra voce maschile «Vi ho portato l’antipasto».  
Rehgar si volse, notando solo allora che dinanzi a loro c’era Kilgore con un grosso vassoio tra le mani. Sopra la stoviglia erano ammonticchiati un notevole numero di Branchiaverde Fritti, dorati e profumati.  
Lo stomaco di Rehgar brontolò forte quando le sue narici furono riempite dall’aroma del cibo e l’ex gladiatore sobbalzò sul posto leccandosi le labbra, improvvisamente sveglio.  
«Oooh, finalmente…! Sono tutti per me, vero?» chiese, facendo per prenderli dalle mani del Chiaroveggente.  
Ritssyn si mise nel mezzo, impedendogli di appropriarsi del pranzo senza alcuna paura.  
«Veramente è per entrambi» puntualizzò in tono per niente gentile, guadagnandosi un’occhiataccia da parte dell’altro. Si sarebbero messi a litigare se Kilgore non si fosse messo in mezzo, allungando il vassoio tra di loro. Nel farlo si chinò leggermente e a bassa voce disse: «Per farci perdonare… per quello che è successo oggi...».  
Lo stregone e lo sciamano lo guardarono perplessi, poi quest’ultimo accettò il cibo annuendo. Ciò fatto, il Chiaroveggente si allontanò con un mezzo sorriso, lasciandoli a rifocillarsi in pace.  
«Dubito che Gathra voglia scusarsi per prima...» borbottò Flamescowl in tono piuttosto cupo «Conoscendo- _ommh_!».  
«E piantala di lamentarti e mangia!» brontolò Rehgar, infilandogli a tradimento un Branchiaverde Fritto nella bocca aperta, rischiando di farlo soffocare. Il suo compare si zittì di colpo per masticare il pesce prima che gli finisse in gola intero.  
Rehgar ne prese uno a sua volta, masticandolo vigorosamente e inghiottendo rapidamente. Dalla sua espressione sembrava entusiasta.  
«È buonissimo!» commentò con un tono che era per metà un sospiro beato, quasi osceno.  
Ritssyn non l’aveva mai visto così rilassato prima di allora. Prese un pezzo di pesce e lo mangiò, stavolta di sua spontanea volontà e col preciso scopo di assaporarlo. Rimase basito nel constatare quanto dell’ottimo sapore gli era sfuggito col primo boccone.  
«È… è davvero buono!» esclamò sorpreso. Se confrontato coi pessimi tentativi di cucinare di Gathra era praticamente sublime.  
«Te l’avevo detto!» esclamò Rehgar con fare arrogante.  
Ritssyn ne prese ancora, usando le mani. Erano davvero buoni e stimolanti per l’appetito.  
«Forse… il tuo Chiaroveggente non è poi così male...» commentò con la bocca piena.  
Più in là, Kilgore stava controllando che la carne cuocesse per bene mentre la sua partner si trastullava piluccando bocconcini di Branchiaverde Fritto e dandoli da mangiare a lui. Era serena e tranquilla, molto più di quanto l’avesse mai vista da quando avevano messo piede su Argus.  
«Non ti va il pesce?» chiese quasi timidamente l’Orco «Be’, tra poco sarà pronto l’Arrosto speziato e anche lo Stinco Sale e Pepe è a buon punto».  
Gathra gli diede un colpetto col gomito alla scapola.  
«Sai bene che mi piace darti da mangiare, non significa certo che non mi piaccia quello che cucini!» protestò, per poi mangiare un po’ di pesce a sua volta «Buonissimo, come sempre» aggiunse in tono un po’ più dolce.  
Kilgore le sorrise e cominciò ad impiattare la carne, quindi estrasse dalle sue sacche magiche due bottiglie di Spumante di Faronaar. Andò a portare la carne a Rehgar e Ritssyn insieme alle bevande, quindi si appartò con Gathra.  
Quest’ultima si mise seduta tra le sue gambe per traverso, con gli arti inferiori comodamente appoggiato sulla sua coscia e il busto sostenuto lateralmente dall’ampio torace dell’Orco. In grembo teneva il vassoio con entrambe le loro porzioni di carne.  
Prese con le mani uno Stinco Sale e Pepe - per l’estremità dell’osso ovviamente - e lo avvicinò alla bocca del suo partner.  
«Allora… chi è stato un bravo orchetto? Il mio Kilgore ovviamente! Avanti apri la bocca…!».  
Lo sciamano obbedì e azzannò la carne voracemente, prendendola poi dalla mano di lei per spolpare l’osso a dovere. Gathra lo imitò poco dopo.  
«C’è poco pepe… l’hai fatto di proposito, mh? Non vuoi rischiare con altro cibo troppo speziato...» e l’Orchessa rise.  
Kilgore si strinse nelle spalle con fare colpevole.  
«È venuto bene comunque no?» domandò per contro.  
Gathra lasciò l’ossicino residuo sul bordo del vassoio e increspò le labbra attorno alle zanne minute.  
«È vero» gli concesse, appoggiando il viso nell’incavo tra la sua spalla enorme e protetta e il collo nudo.  
Prese un altro Stinco Magro e lo offrì a Kilgore con un sospiro beato.  
Ritssyn, che stava mangiando con gusto la sua porzione di Arrosto Speziato, fissava con rabbia, gelosia e rassegnazione la coppietta felice. Era più forte di lui, non riusciva ad accettare che Gathra trovasse più interessante quello sciamano di lui.  
Rehgar, vicino a lui, gli diede una gomitata per attirare la sua attenzione e gli allungò una bottiglia di Spumante di Faronaar.  
«Berci su secondo me è utile… almeno non cercherai di far del male al Chiaroveggente di nuovo...» spiegò rude Earthfury.  
A modo suo stava cercando di aiutarlo e Flamescowl apprezzò molto quel cambiamento nel suo atteggiamento. Prese la bottiglia, strappò il tappo di sughero coi denti e si attaccò al contenitore, tracannando d’un fiato quasi metà del contenuto.  
«Te l’ho già detto, non lo attaccherò ancora...» spiegò lo stregone con un sospiro rassegnato dopo aver bevuto quasi mezza bottiglia in un sol colpo «… ma devono farsi le moine proprio davanti a me?!».  
Sorprendentemente, Rehgar scoppiò a ridere alla sua affermazione, dandogli una poderosa pacca sulla spalla in un tipico gesto di cameratismo maschile.  
«Be’, Occhibelli non sei certo costretto a guardarli!» disse.  
Tutto sommato era meno peggio di quanto gli fosse sembrato a primo impatto. In verità, cominciava a stargli addirittura simpatico, specialmente perché anche a lui non piaceva assistere alle dolci effusioni del suo capo d’Enclave, per quanto lo rispettasse e ammirasse come sciamano. Inoltre trovava perfido da parte della strega portarsi Ritssyn appresso quando era in compagnia di Kilgore pur essendo palese persino a lui che il suo collega era invaghito di lei; tuttavia, Rehgar aveva da tempo perso la speranza di riuscire a migliorare l’opinione che si era fatto di Gathra. Fortunatamente non era lui ad essersela scelta come compagna e personalmente continuava a chiedersi come facesse un Orco per bene come il Chiaroveggente a sopportarla.  
Probabilmente era vero quel che si diceva a proposito dell’amore, che rendeva ciechi e stupidi.  
Lo stregone lo fissò perplesso, con un cenno di imbarazzo nell’espressione: «Occhibelli?».  
«Non sei mica l’unico che può dare nomignoli ridicoli sai?» lo sciamano sbuffò con fare leggermente offeso «E quei tuoi occhi infuocati, a parte essere inquietanti… sono pure fighi!».  
Era la prima volta che qualcuno gli faceva un simile complimento. Non pensava che a Rehgar potesse piacere quel suo “regalo” lasciatogli dal vilfuoco.  
Cominciò a provare una strana simpatia nei confronti di Earthfury che gli dava una curiosa sensazione di disagio.  
«Ehm… grazie» borbottò imbarazzato, distogliendo lo sguardo in fretta per tornare al suo pranzo. Perché improvvisamente era contento che Kilgore avesse deciso di portarsi dietro il lupo spelacchiato…?  
Tuttavia, le sorprese di Rehgar non erano ancora finite, poiché poco dopo l’Orco tornò a parlare: «Perché non torniamo a Dalaran? L’Abracadabar dovrebbe essere già aperto a quest’ora».  
Era sicuro che allontanarsi da lì e andare in un locale familiare a bere qualcosa a Ritssyn avrebbe fatto di sicuro bene. Molto meglio che rimanere lì a crogiolarsi nella bile guardando la felice coppietta che mangiava insieme.  
 _«Rehgar stai diventando troppo sentimentale...»_ si rimproverò bonariamente da solo, vedendo con quanto impegno stava cercando di fornire sostegno morale allo stregone.  
«E loro?» Ritssyn guardò verso i due capi d’Enclave, purtroppo cogliendoli proprio mentre si dividevano a morsi un pezzetto di carne per poi baciarsi con foga. Riusciva a vedere le loro lingue agitarsi nelle loro bocche attraverso le guance anche a quella distanza.  
Tacque un momento, poi si alzò d’impeto.  
«D’accordo, andiamo!» e si avviò per primo in direzione del più prossimo dislocatore per tornare alla Vindicaar.  
L’altro si trattenne dal ridere di nuovo e si affrettò a seguirlo.  
Non appena si furono allontanati, Kilgore e Gathra si separarono.  
«Finalmente soli!» l’Orchessa sorrise compiaciuta osservando i due Orchi andarsene.  
«… forse abbiamo esagerato?» domandò Kilgore, incerto «Avremmo potuto rimandarli in Enclave parlando con loro...».  
Gathra fece un gesto con la mano come a minimizzare la validità della sua proposta.  
«Nah, sei troppo buono orchetto mio. E poi meglio così, almeno possono fare amicizia… visto che staremo molto insieme qui su Argus» disse, addossandosi di nuovo al torace del suo sciamano «Non è vero?».  
«M-ma sì, certo» le rispose Kilgore di gran fretta, per niente desideroso di contraddirla.  
Nel frattempo, Rehgar e Ritssyn erano giunti alla loro locanda preferita di Dalaran, si erano seduti al bancone e avevano ordinato della birra.  
Appena il barista portò loro le ordinazioni, Earthfury sollevò il suo boccale ed esclamò: «All’essere single!».  
Ritssyn levò il boccale con un po’ meno brio rispetto al compare, ma brindò comunque facendogli eco.  
Rehgar tracannò quasi tutta la birra in un solo sorso; l’altro invece ne bevve meno di metà, poi rimase a fissare il bancone con espressione pensierosa.  
«Che hai Occhibelli? Non hai sete?» lo interrogò Rehgar.  
Ritssyn ci mise un poco a rispondere, e alla fine disse soltanto: «… questo giro lo offro io».  
Non alzò gli occhi e non aggiunse altro, limitandosi a bere altra birra dal suo boccale.  
Rehgar rimase a guardarlo per qualche istante, perplesso, prima di riuscire a cogliere il senso implicito della sua affermazione. Sentì la sua faccia surriscaldarsi, cosa che non accadeva da veramente moltissimo tempo - forse addirittura _anni_ \- e si affrettò a tornare a bere, distogliendo lo sguardo.  
Dopo un paio di minuti, spontaneamente, entrambi mossero il braccio più vicino all’altro verso quest’ultimo, mettendoli a contatto reciproco. Continuarono ostinatamente a non guardarsi e rimanere in silenzio. La vicinanza fisica era molto più eloquente e semplice di quanto sarebbero state le loro parole.


End file.
